Tricks and Truth
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Velia Truth is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D but even her long service, she's living in her own illusion. Loki is in search of a bride but, in his words, its for the kingdom. Yet, thanks to Velia's emotions, a party and Thor's mistake, the young girl found herself in the arms of the hot trickster. The question is, will these two stop dancing in their web or get stuck in them forever?


Velia Tales has always love mythology.

They were like stories of a world she would fit in, a world of magic and history instead of the horror of reality on Earth. She wasn't raised in the best of towns and not by the best of people. She was raised by her parents to the age of 7 and by then, she lived on her own for 5 years until S.H.I.E.L.D recruited her. She was trained, taught and disciplined but she didn't have much loyalty for the group. Rather, she felt like a caged serpent, considering the amount of times her comrades -if she can even call them that- called her 'Private Lamia', due to the fact she doesn't talk to anyone close and how she looks like someone who's ready to eat anyone. Most have their suspicion on her being a double agent, others find her odd. All in all, it was Nick's decision to move her into S.H.I.E.L.D.

Unfortunately, the news of Nick's death brought a deep trouble in the opinions of the majority now. Many employees have been fired or let go. The Avengers were, and still are, an important lot to the defence of Earth. Most of the staffs were kept but when it comes to Velia Tales, no one found her valuable or vital. So she fled with Nick Fury to Hawkeye's home, gathering data through stores and people. She was the wallflower agent. She easily blend with the dark crowd, the villain group. So it came to a surprise to her when she was pulled back by Nick from her mission to help an evacuation. That's fine, must be a massive fight coming along.

But she didn't expect a flying town! Nor did she ever think of seeing the Avengers with her own eyes! The sight of the town where many evacuated people considered it home being destroyed made Velia worry for the people however. S.H.I.E.L.D isn't known as a real estate company after all. Whatever the case, Nick handled the situation without unveiling his actual status in his life.

So here she is now, feeling out of place in the wild party of Iron Man for someone's birthday. She doesn't even know why she was invited here. She didn't meet the billionaire face to face, not to mention the other team members. Steve Rogers barely noticed her existence. She was forced to be here because of Maria Hill. She rather go home and read some good mythology books than be around drinking people she didn't know.

Her black knee-length chiffon dress is matched with her emerald snake-symbol earrings and black high heels. Her brown hair reaches down to her mid-back and . The fabric of her dress shapes around her body well, letting it show off the regular curve of her waist, the pleasant, plump swell of her breasts and the beautiful shape of her ass. Her dark red eyes look along the people rejoicing in their stories and wishing well to the birthday guy, who turns out to be Dr. Banner. Funny enough, he came back after Nat dragged his ass out and even convinced the Hulk to come back. The guy never looked happier than now. Velia smiles behind her glass of red wine, sipping it gently.

"I see you are enjoying yourself, miss."

Velia looks to her left, surprise to see the son of Odin for the first time. Masking her glee of finally meeting the well-known Norse god, she lowers her glass and nods her head in respect. "Hard not to when it's a birthday party."

"But I have never seen you among the man of hour. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Velia. Velia Tales." She gives him a small smile. "I was never near the Avengers."

"Oh, I know. We have seen you with Nick Fury and judging by how you were unaffected by the disaster, I assume you are an agent of long periods of time?"

Velia nods again and sips on her wine to prevent the smile from stretching. She was talking to Thor. There is just so many question she wants to ask about the culture of Asgard. "For ten years. Not as long as Maria, maybe, but long enough." She turns back to Dr. Banner discussing something about bio chemicals and technology to Tony and then her eyes dart to Nat and Hawkeye. "However, I don't feel...right here. If you would excuse my troubles, Your Highness."

"Call me Thor. I have no interest in being royal on Earth." The Asgardian rubs his chin in thought, eyeing her in a way that had Velia slightly interrogated. Velia raises a brow. She may be interested in the Norse God but not in that way. Thor snaps his finger in the air with a wide grin. "I knew it. You remind me of my brother!"

"Your...brother?" Velia blinks owlishly and, uncharacteristically, blushes. She knew who this guy he's talking about. Loki. She heard from Nick that Loki is now King of Asgard. Odin has passed away and with Thor denying the throne, Loki was placed onto it. And so far, he makes a good king. He even suggested in providing the Earth an alliance between them and Asgard. More allies, the better.

But as much as Velia hides, she has admired the God of Mischief. She'll keep her secret down to her grave but books aren't the only thing she read. She read fans commenting on Loki and how they wouldn't mind kneeling to him. She could see how they would, she might end up kneeling if he used his words right but she would hate anyone else finding out.

Luckily, Thor didn't noticed her blush, probably thinking its from the drink, and continued on. "Well, not in the physical point, you obviously have..." He gestures to her chest, "larger assets."

"Why thank you." Velia couldn't deny a light laugh at Thor's choice of words.

"But I meant in the sense of habits. A suffice example would be from how you were enjoying the use of books."

Velia gives a small shrug but the fact she was noticed did surprise her. Just slightly. "I have always been a reader. Mainly on Norse mythology."

"If you have any questions on them, I may be able to help. In fact, we could visit Asgard soon, if you would like to see the culture."

"Really?" Velia didn't expect that. But suspicion brought down on her and her eyes narrow slightly. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Nick has told me about you and your great exploits. He mentioned how you are, in his words, 'The Earth's Loki'."

Note to self, find a way to torture the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Oh who is she kidding? There is nothing that can make Nick Fury be tortured!

"I'm sure your brother would be surprise to meet me."

Something twinkles in Thor's eyes. "Maybe he would. I am sure my brother will help you answer any questions of Asgard. So will you accept?"

Velia couldn't control her rapid nodding. "Yes!" She stops her excitement when she realises she let her emotion slipped before she clears her throat and tries to be as calm as possible. "I mean, of course. When shall we leave?"

Thor smiles towards her. "Soon." He turns to Banner and with a wide grin, he slaps a hand on the scientist's back in congratulations. But unknown to Velia, things are going to get wilder than interesting.

Loki has always thought being king is great. And it is. But it can also be tiring.

Especially when he has to choose a bride.

"-And this is Kora, the princess of-"

"I remember her from father's ball. She was known as the Happy Bell."

His servant's eyes beam. "Does that mean you'll take her?"

Loki frowns just a tad bit. "No. Her cheerfulness is not something I desire. It would be as if I'm marrying a child."

The servant inwardly sighs. Loki is a great king, a respected one, but he is awfully picky with his future bride. This has been going on for two weeks and if Loki doesn't have a bride, he won't be conceiving an heir any time soon.

"My lord."

The king looks to see one the guards saluting to him as he stands before him.

"Speak. What news have you bring?"

"Heimdall has inform your brother, Thor, wishes to visit you. And he would be inviting a guest."

"A guest? Then we shall invite them. Surely it would be interesting to have a Midgardian within our circle. It must be that Jane Foster he has been smothering." Loki stands proudly from his throne as he dismisses his servant and guard, letting them bow and take their leave. As the king rubs his chin in thought, he looks out towards the great doors.

As great of a kingdom as Asgard, the princesses of the neighbouring kingdom are uninteresting, predictable and high-headed. They were, in his view, lacking something. He doesn't know what though. Independence? Emotions?

"I'm afraid it isn't her."

"Oh?" Loki raises a brow at his guard and, bending his upper body forward to place his elbows on his knees, he smiles his Loki grin. "What little mouse has my brother bring? Surely it wouldn't be someone who my brother would bring into our realm." Loki didn't let the guard answer however, knowing he doesn't know the answer. He gestures to both the servant and guard. "Leave me. I must prepare the preparation for the welcoming feast."

Bowing to their king, they left. It has been a while since Asgard has a party so having a welcoming feast is a good excuse to give the people a nice time after the repairs of a recent battle.

So, as the day simmers down in both mortal and godly realm, a new day begins…

"Are you sure this is what I should be wearing?"

"It's the only clothing we have for your mortal comfort."

Today is the day. She looks in front of the full-body mirror, her dark red eyes glinting lightly. The corners of her lips twitch as she tries to keep them down. She couldn't help it! Butterflies are in her stomach, excitement bounces off the very bones in her body and the thought of a whole new realm involving the Nordic myths…Crap, she's almost smiling. She determinedly wipes it off.

Putting on a floor-length, white column dress with white-laced sleeves going up to her elbows, the frills at the end of the dress being delicate and soft. She drapes it around her shoulders and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and then sighing out carefully. She opens her eyes and looks at herself in the mirror. She's meeting a king and she'd rather not look as if she's disrespecting him. It's a good thing Thor would be kind enough to help her dress code but she was surprise in wearing mortal clothing, considering how she heard from Jane that she has to wear Asgardian clothing.

"It is to represent your own culture. You are a guest."

So he says. She's lucky to bring her hand-knitted shawl, a gift she got from her late grandmother from her father's side. Draping the Freya-laced fabric over her shoulders, she takes a deep breath. Her hair is tied up in a high, curly ponytail, a few loose strands frame the sides of her face, baring the light skin on her neck. She has to admit, she's nervous as heck in meeting the God of Trickster. She couldn't stop the beating of her blood as they run with excited adrenaline. Looking at the clock within the room, she can see it's time for her to get going.

She heads for the door in her black kitten heels clicking along the floor. The halls are bigger than expected. Through the direction both Thor and the servants gave, the throne room would be on the left and down the hall with a few more turns…

"Brother!" Thor greets Loki with a jolly smile as he slaps a hand on his brother's back. "It is good to see you again! I see you have yet to choose the lucky maiden."

"Do not remind me, Thor." Loki states. "There have been less than appealing maidens for me. I have trouble in finding one that's as fitting as Queen of Asgard."

"Loki, it isn't just about whether the bride should be great for the kingdom. It is also about whether you love her."

Loki releases a light scoff. "And when will I know? I felt nothing when I mey the princesses, Thor. None of them captures my eye nor do they understand me. They have courted the King of Asgard. Not the God of Tricks. In fact, my previous title might be naught, even to the Midguardians." Loki notices the shift of Thor's eyes, bringing the younger brother to narrows his eyes in suspicion. "What is it?"

"Ah, you see, brother, I have a guest who has been interested in the culture of our people-"

"And she wishes to see the king?"

"No. She's much more interested in meeting the God of Tricks who saved her life." Thor makes a grin. "I never knew you saved a mortal."

Loki makes a confused frown. "Neither do I."

The sound of trumpets made Thor and Loki face the grand doors, where they open as a tall guard steps in, wielding his spear with great duty. Thor groans and Loki can hear him mutter. "For Odin's sake, I thought I told them not to make a grand entrance for her."

Its traditional to present an announcement to the arrive of the royal family's guests so, straightening his back, Loki is prepared to greet the Midguardian.

"Presenting the guest of Thor Odinson, Miss Velia Truth!" Velia Truth? That's an odd name. Surely this woman is someone who holds her name with honesty, something Loki sometimes lacks.

What he didn't expect was the shot of dazed beauty.

The guard has stepped aside to let the guest enter, revealing the chocolate brown hair, light-coloured skin and dark red-eyed woman. The dress brushes against the floor and the dress clings well with the curves of her hips and body. But it wasn't her elegant feet or generous cleavage that caught his eyes. No. Its the look on her face. She holds her head high and respected, keeping it straight towards Thor and himself as if she's done this many times without fail.

And yet, he can see the truth. He's not the God of Lies for nothing after all. He can see past through her facade but it is a strong one. She makes a good illusion. But when she's bare, it makes him feel...something. He isn't sure why. Maybe being impressed by how well she hides her true emotions or the way her true emotions are not expected of her, either way, he knew who she is.

What makes things better is the clothing she wore. His lips make a wide grin when Velia is now in front of them, bowing respectively.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Loki."

Damn, the way her luscious, feminine tone rolls his name off brought a sensation in his chest. When she stands up and opens her eyes to look at him, its as if he's facing a snake. A snake like him. Her red eyes watch him, steady and calm but deep within, excitement and admiration are in there. He makes a gentleman's smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, I can assure you...Thor," The elder brother visibly jumps from being addressed after he snaps out from staring at Velia. But Loki knows it isn't from being enchanted. Thor knows the tradition. Loki places a hand on his shoulder, his green eyes still watching the viper in front of him, "I must thank you. Not only have you brought an interesting Midguardian but you have found me a perfect bride."

"W-What?" Velia gawks at what Loki had said and, smiling his mischievous smile, he grabs one of her laced-glove covered hand to place a kiss upon the back of it. In Nordic tradition, a bride would wear a Freya-laced shawl. So to have her wearing that said shawl is enough proof to Loki that his brother has brought him a candidate to be his wife.

And as it turns out, she won.

 _"Welcome to Asgard...my lovely bride."_


End file.
